This invention relates to a non-irritating liquid composition useful in cleansing the eyelids.
Blepharitis is a common chronic inflammation of the eyelids characterized by a scaly crust on the lid margins The condition may be caused by a bacterial infection, or it may be allergic in origin or associated with seborrhea of the face and scalp. Treatment usually involves cleansing the eyelids on a regular basis.
Often associated with or secondary to blepharitis is a bacterial infection of the surface of the skin at the edge of the lid know as an external hordeolum or of the meibomian glands, either, commonly referred to as sties. Such conditions also are accompanied by pain, redness and tenderness of the lid margins. Although sties are often recurring, such conditions can be minimized by regular cleansing of the eyelid margins.
Glands in and around the lid margins secrete oil which in some individuals can build up in the eyelashes and on the lids. This build up of oil is usually accompanied with cellular debris, dust and the like. Obviously, if this build up is excessive, the likelihood of a bacterial infection will be increased.
Historically, blepharitis conditions have been treated by using "homemade" solutions of dilute baby shampoo. This required the patient to dilute the baby shampoo with tap water and then use the dilute solution with a cotton-tipped applicator pad or the like to cleanse the eyelids. An alternative composition whose primary component was aloe vera has been marketed. This composition however is not phase stable and therefore the patient must shake the solution before using. In both instances patient compliance with the procedure required for use was low. It is therefore necessary and desirable to have a lid cleansing solution which is usable without further dilution by the patient and which is phase stable and non-irritating.